


How Nightmare Ended Up With 5 Idiot Boyfriends

by aster_writes_stuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diners, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haphephobia, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Trauma, because I say so, but it's only mentioned like one time sorry, im so sorry error, only slightly tho, trans nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_writes_stuff/pseuds/aster_writes_stuff
Summary: Nightmare's gang makes him go on a road trip. Gay shenanigans ensue.ORNightmare, Cross, Error, Dust, Killer, and Horror work through their trauma and unresolved feelings while travelling across the country.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Nightmare/Cross/Error/Dust/Killer/Horror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	1. PSA: Never Let Killer Pick the Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> an excuse for me to write some gay skeletons :)

Nightmare had always considered himself to be a patient monster. He had dealt with countless bumbling idiots during his time as the King of Darkness. But never any as utterly infuriating as his own gang. Never, in all his centuries of life had he ever met any monsters that irritated him as much as those five did. And now, here he is, driving across the country to go on “vacation” with them. 

It had been Killer’s idea of course. Ever the trouble maker, always making Nightmare’s life difficult. He had insisted that Nightmare needed a break from work. He had laughed at the idea. Nightmare, the great Ruler of Negativity, on vacation? A preposterous idea. But then Horror started bugging him about it, then Cross, and then the entire gang was on his ass about this so called “road trip.” So what did he do? He gave in. Much to his current disdain.

“Ugh, are we there yet?” Killer whines from the back seat, draping himself across Dust. Nightmare’s hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter, trying to hold back his very thinly veiled anger. In the passenger seat beside him, Horror rolls his eyelight, exasperation rolling off of him in waves. Now that, he can relate to. 

  
  
“No,  _ Killer _ , we are  _ not  _ there yet.” Honestly Nightmare doesn’t even know where they’re going. He has a vague idea of where they are, but for the most part, he’s lost. They had left their home in the central city and had been driving on the same highway for what felt like hours. So he can’t really blame Killer for being a bit impatient. He tries to relax a bit, letting the tension in his body leave along with his anger. This iss supposed to be a nice trip for all of them. And though Nightmare isn’t really a fan of fun or anything that makes him happy, he can at least try to enjoy himself. For his gang. He sighed. 

“We can stop for food at the next exit ok? Explore some towns, terrorize the locals. Sound good?” Everyone seems to perk up at that, mumbling amongst themselves. Nightmare smiles, pleased at their reactions. The calming auras surrounding him now are unusual, but not unpleasant.

Of course, there’s still a hint of the familiar negativity in the air. Error. The most finicky of the group. Cold and distant. Usually shrieking nonsense about how much he hates all of them. Empty words, if his volunteering to come along on the trip is anything to go by. He has himself situated on the roof, even though they had offered to put him in the trunk. He didn't seem to like that idea for whatever reason. He had seemed almost... afraid by the idea. But it’s no matter. Though he can't join in on the banter inside the car, he will eventually be forced into talking to them. Nightmare almost finds himself looking forward to it. It isn't often that he and Error get the chance to speak. He wants to change that.

Putting aside his thoughts of the skeleton on the roof, Nightmare brings his focus back to the road. A sign saying "Exit 12, Dull Creek" catches his attention. Dull Creek. That’s an odd name. Well, an  odd town for a few odd skeletons seems fitting. Hopefully it’s worthy of his time though. Otherwise he'd probably burn it to the ground. Or rather, Killer and Dust would for not being up to their boss' standards. They have an odd way of showing affection, but Nightmare finds it rather endearing. Plus he always did love arson. 

As they drift off from the main highway, everyone's auras grow more and more excited. The light pitter-patter of rain drowns out their chatter, though he can tell by their emotions that they’re happy. Not many of them have ever really gotten the chance to see the sights of this world like Nightmare has. Even Error seems a little less on edge. 

  
  
The road into town is windy and clearly in need of maintenance. He’s surprised Error hasn't flown off the roof with how many potholes they’re hitting. They pass over a bridge, and Nightmare can see a bubbling creek running underneath it. It looks unnatural though, grey and swampy in a way that a forest creek shouldn't be. Pollution perhaps. Humans did have a way of ruining things like that. All around them are trees, evergreens that twisted into sharp branches that block out any remaining light. A forest of darkness. Even Nightmare is a little jittery at the feeling in the air. Everything feels alive. Too alive. He drives just a little faster. 

  
  
When they’re finally out of the woods, Nightmare lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. But his relief quickly vanishes as he takes in the sight of the town in front of him. It’s a mess. Buildings falling apart, lights long extinguished, and no one in sight. Everyone feels much less excited now. He doesn't blame them. How is he supposed to have fun in a place like this?? 

  
  
Nightmare knows this area. It’s near the mountains where he was raised. He’s probably even been here before. But the state it’s in now… well, it reminds him of his own childhood home. Burned and abandoned. The memory makes his false throat feel tight. He’s contemplating turning around when Killer speaks up.

"Oh! Can we stop there?" Killer points out his window at a dingy looking restaurant named the Dull Creek Diner. The neon sign glows brightly in the evening sun, though a few letters flicker and buzz out. It looks almost abandoned.

Slowing down in front of the diner, Nightmare looks back at his gang. They all have quizzical looks on their faces. All except for Killer at least. Going into a sketchy diner in an unfamiliar town probably isn't the best idea, but he can't argue with Killer. Or his own stomach, which lets out a low growl at that moment. Crappy diner food it is. 

"Fine. But we're getting our food to go," he says. Killer grins as Dust bangs on the roof of the car, signalling Error that they’re stopping. He’s definitely not going to be happy about eating here. Hopefully they have enough chocolate to tide him over. 

Nightmare pulls into the parking lot, being sure to pick a spot close to the entrance in case they need to get out quick. Normally he would never run away from a fight, but he had promised the gang that he was going to relax and  _ not _ start anything. Though a fight would probably be more fun than  _ anything  _ this town has to offer. 

It’s weird with the parking lot entirely empty. Living in the city, there’s never a place not packed by people. The lack of... anything is unnerving. Apparently it’s called Dull Creek for a reason.

Stepping out of the car, Nightmare takes the chance to stretch his legs. It's not like he has muscles to cramp, but his bones are still stiff from hours of sitting in the same position. Stars, maybe he really is getting old. The other monsters hopp out of the car after him, along with Error, who slides off the roof and lands on the pavement with a soft thud. He looks grumpy as usual, glaring at the diner like he wants to destroy it. Knowing Error, he probably does. 

"What the fuck is this supposed to be?" Error growls, gesturing to the building. He looks to Nightmare, his glare softening a bit but still there. Irritation rolls off of him, and honestly Nightmare would feel the same if he wasn’t so tired. They had traveled for hours only to end up at some dumpy old diner in the middle of nowhere. After this, they'd have to find a hotel to crash at. Preferably something more intact than the rest of the town. 

"Error, language. And  _ this _ is dinner. So  _ behave. _ All of you. I'm starving and I'd rather not get kicked out of here because of you idiots causing trouble." Error grumbles something in response to Horror's scolding, but otherwise remains quiet, crossing his arms. He looks like an angry toddler. Almost cute. Nightmare shakes the thought away, leading his boys into the diner.

Dust, the variety of dirt in the air, not the skeleton monster beside him, covers every surface inside. Nightmare grimaces as his hand was covered in it from the door handles. He wipes it on Cross' sleeve, much to the latter's disdain, and peeks behind the counter in front of him. No one there. There isn't even a typical diner jukebox playing. Just dead silence. 

"Great, there's no one here! Can we leave now? This place looks like it gives out poisoned food," Error says. That can't be it though. The diner clearly has an open sign, however broken it may be. And Nightmare hadn't seen any other restaurants. Or really any buildings that looked in use at all. It’s either eat here or starve. And Horror is going to be  _ very _ upset if he doesn't get to eat soon. No one wants to deal with an angry Horror. 

Nightmare waves a hand in Error's direction, his signal to shut up. "If you'd rather not eat, you can go wait in the car. You certainly don't have to be here with us." He feels Error bristle, clearly ready to argue, but another voice stops him. 

"Greetings, travelers! How may I be of service to you today?" Error yelps, jumping towards Nightmare as the apparent diner host gets too close to him. Nightmare already isn't fond of humans, but this human sets him especially on edge. He just appeared out of nowhere! And he had scared Error. Only  _ he _ was allowed to do that.

"Who are you?" Cross draws a knife behind his back and steps in front of Nightmare and Error. Dust flanks his left side with a knife of his own while Horror growls, both of them radiating anger and a strange protectiveness. Nightmare doesn't need anyone to protect him, but his soul feels warm at the thought of his boys jumping to defend him. He frowns at that. He's never felt like that before. But it can wait. He can dwell on his feelings later, after he's full and rested. 

The strange man bows, a wide grin on his face. "I am your host of course! Here to offer you all the delights of the Dull Creek Diner! Now, if you would please follow me!" He doesn't wait for a response from the skeletons, already walking down the rows of dusty booths. Though still on guard, they follow. Nothing to lose right? The man may be weird, but he's no threat. 

They're led to a large corner booth, spotless compared to the other tables. Strange. It's almost as if it was cleaned just for their arrival. Ignoring that, Nightmare slides into the window seat, followed by Killer, who shoves Dust out of the way. Cross slides in on his other side, while Horror and Dust take the aisle seats. The only one left is Error, who glares at all of them before plopping down on the floor with a grunt. A dust cloud shoots up from where he lands, causing Error to sneeze. Nightmare can't help the small blush that comes to his face at how honestly adorable his sneeze is. Like the kittens that Killer so lovingly adores. He can tell the others have the same reaction.

The host gives a strange look to Error, but still maintains his stretched grin. He passes out menus, which Nightmare begrudgingly takes. The menu is nearly torn apart. Clearly age has not been kind to it. With the pages barely held together, he lays it on the table to prevent it from completely falling apart. He doesn't want to have to pay any stupid damage fees. 

The skeletons gathered at the table, along with Error, flip through the pages to see what's available. Steamed cabbage. Roasted fox. Squirrel flambe. And dozens of other meals that Nightmare would never in a million years even  _ think _ about eating. What's wrong with this place?? Maybe Error was right when he said the food here would be poisoned. Beside him, Killer clears his throat. 

"I hate to bash on your... obviously very fine cuisine but do you have anything a bit more... normal?" He speaks the question on all of their minds. Horror probably wouldn't mind some flamed frog but that doesn't exactly suit the rest of their tastes. 

"And do you have any chocolate? I'm leaving if they don't have chocolate." The last sentence is directed at Nightmare, and he smiles at the small acknowledgment. At least Error's not completely mad at him. The host shifts on his feet, uncomfortable under the gaze of the menacing monsters. Though he supposes five skeletons crammed into a diner booth is a little less intimidating than they would be under normal circumstances. Still, his fear is delicious, and Nightmare lets out a pleased sigh. He knows he's supposed to be happy on this trip, but a little fear never hurt anyone. Well, that's not true. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is getting some food and leaving this wretched place.

"Why yes, we do in fact have some options that I think you would like! And yes, we have chocolate as well for the child, how much would you like?" Error sputters, glitches running wild. Killer laughs and Nightmare has to hold back a laugh of his own at the host's words. 

"Child?! Who the fu-" 

"He'll take all of it," Nightmare interrupts, reaching out a tentacle to pat Error's head. He growls, but doesn't move to get away from the contact. Everyone is holding in their snickering, aside from Killer, who bangs his hand on the table as he wheezes. He's lucky Error is afraid of touch, otherwise he'd probably be getting strangled right now. "And yes, we'll take those other options." With that, the host leaves, and the usual banter of Nightmare's crew starts back up again.

With Horror and Dust caught in an argument about who-knows-what, and Cross dozing off, Nightmare lets his head fall to rest on the table, arms tucked underneath him in a makeshift pillow. It's been a long day. All he really wants now is some rest. And some quiet. He loves, no, he doesn’t love, he  _ appreciates _ his gang but they can be very,  _ very _ loud sometimes. He swears he has a never-ending headache from their constant yelling. 

"Boss, you ok?" Nightmare startles at Killer's words, lifting his head to look at him. Killer's aura is concerned and caring, creating a comfortable embrace around the turmoil of Nightmare's corrupted soul. It soothes his anger for the time being, and he smiles at Killer. His longest, most trusted ally. His friend. Nightmare isn't one for cheesy sentiments, but he’s glad Killer convinced him to do this. He'd never say that out loud though. 

Before he can answer Killer's question, the host comes back with what appears to be more menus in his arms. An alternative menu for those who have actual taste probably. He also has several  chocolate bars, which Error snatches up with his strings. Nightmare laughs at that. But as he takes the singular piece of laminated paper from the host, he realizes this menu is far worse than the previous one. 

"A kid's menu?! Do we look like children to you?!" Cross shouts, glaring daggers at the host. He glances down at the menu before huffing. "There's not even anything on here! It's just mac and cheese!" Nightmare looks down at his own menu and sees that indeed, mac and cheese is the only thing available. Well at least it's better than squirrel meat…

"I guess we'll all take the mac and cheese then..." Dust says, collecting everyone's menus and passing them back to the host. Cross grumbles, clearly very offended by being called a child. Killer on the other hand, looks ecstatic. 

"FUCK YEAH, IT'S MAC AND CHEESE TIME BABY," he shouts, earning a glare from Horror in return. But everyone else just laughs, happiness evident in their auras. It makes a part of Nightmare sick, but he snuffles that part out and embraces the joy instead. He's earned this. 

"Ha, who's the child now huh?" Error snickers from the floor. 

"Still you, glitch boy. Now shut up and eat your chocolate." 

"Hey!" Error throws a ball of string at Dust, hitting him square in the chest. Dust drapes himself over Horror with mock hurt, playing dead. That earns another round of laughter from everyone, even Error. Nightmare never realized how pretty they all were when they're happy. Seeing them smile makes him smile too. And if there's a small bit of cyan blush dotting his face, then no one needs to know.

\- there's a small time skip here -

He has to hand it to whoever the cook is at this diner, the mac and cheese is  _ fucking delicious. _ Now he gets what Killer was so hyped about. Nightmare doesn't normally eat, he doesn't need to, but he's glad he did on this occasion. Maybe he'd kidnap the chef and make him serve them this every night! Though Horror probably wouldn't like that. He liked being the designated chef of the group. And besides, Nightmare's days of crime were over. For the most part. 

Error seems content with his chocolate too, if the wrappers scattered around the table are anything to go by. It's not the healthiest meal but... well Error can't really get sick so he supposes it doesn't matter what he eats. Nightmare can't really lecture him about nutrition when he himself hardly ever  eats anything anyway. This mac and cheese is the first thing he's had in... a while. He'd leave the lecturing to Horror. 

"We should go. It's getting late." Killer groans at Cross' words, looking at his still half-full bowl with teary eyes. Cross rolls his own eyelights, shuffling out of the booth along with Horror. "You can take the rest with you, Killer, don't worry. C'mon, let's go." Killer perks up, then shoves Dust aside with his bowl to get out of the booth. Dust glares at him, but picks up his own bowl too. Nightmare follows. Normally it would be his call to leave, being the leader and all, but Cross has never really listened to him. He’ll let it slide this time.

When Error doesn't make the move to get up with the rest of them, Nightmare offers a tentacle to him. An offering of peace. Much to Nightmare's delight, he grabs it and hoists himself up, albeit a little shaky from the contact. Nightmare smiles at the glitchy skeleton. It isn't returned, but he swears he hears a very quiet "thanks," and that's enough for him. 

Following Cross, the group makes their way back out to the car. They pass the host, who opens his mouth to say something, but Killer shoves him back. He gives a grin and a wave as they exit, the doors swinging shut behind them. They never planned on paying anyway. 

"I call shotgun!" Nightmare's eyes widen as Killer jumps into the passenger seat. They probably won't be driving for long, only to find a hotel, but the thought of having to be next to Killer for any longer is... well, a nightmare. Not to mention giving Killer control of the radio is  _ never _ a good decision. He sighs as he settles into the driver's seat again. Hopefully there's a hotel somewhere very,  _ very _ close. 

He waits for Error to get secured on the roof before heading back out onto the road. The sun is nearly gone now, just a pinprick in the distance. The stars are coming out, and if Nightmare weren't driving, he'd take the time to study them. He could never see them very well from the city, but they were far away from that now. Everything is so clear. It's freeing, in an odd sort of way. Though the shadows twisting in the glare of the headlights are far less pleasant. Like vines coming to smother him. Or tentacles looking to stab. He draws his focus back to the road, ignoring the way the shadows seem to call to him.

Finally, he comes to a stop in front of a tall building, tucked away by the trees that surround it. He wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for Killer shouting at him to take a turn. Honestly, Nightmare has no idea how he had even known it was here. There isn't even a sign, just a plaque above the door titled "Dull Creek's Home of the Haunted." Very promising. Killer insisted that it's a hotel though, and he seemed oddly serious about it, which meant Nightmare could trust his words. Killer isn't  known for being serious after all. Hopefully they would be able to get some rest here. And hopefully... it isn't really haunted.


	2. PSA: Never Let Killer Choose the Hotel Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw warning for this chapter i guess?? literally nothing graphic it's just like. they mention sex once hsdbvjfhv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone who left nice comments on the first chapter! i'm too nervous to reply but i appreciate u!!

"Hey Killer, quick question, why the  _ fuck _ would you want us to stay here?!" Killer scoffs at Dust, giving him a light punch to the arm. Indeed this is not a place Nightmare had ever considered he might be staying in. It's old, dusty, and it's called " _ the home of the haunted _ " for star's sake! Of course, Nightmare isn't afraid of the place being potentially haunted. He isn't afraid of anything. But he did worry for his boys. They're idiots, the kind to believe in any ghost story they hear. Plus there's the matter of Dust... he's terrified of ghosts. His aura was already sending off small waves of fear and anxiety, and they weren't even inside yet.    
  
Standing with their bags in the cold autumn weather, Nightmare can see his own breath. The heat of everyone around him is the only thing keeping him from shivering. 

"Relax, Dust, ghosts aren't real! And I mean if you don't want to stay here, you can always sleep out there." Killer sweeps his arm towards the woods around them, a howl echoing in the dark shadows. Preferring not to get eaten by wolves or worse, Nightmare swings the doors open, almost smacking Horror. He doesn't knock, just struts in, not waiting for anymore of Dust's protests. They'd be perfectly fine. Nightmare would never let anything hurt his partners. Least of all a few measly ghosts. 

Much like the diner, everything is dusty inside. Cobwebs line the walls, and there's an odd stain on the floor. Red. He walks over it and ignores it. Everything appears to be antique, all made of the same rough wood, and adorned with accents of silver. The only thing that seems relatively new is the staircase leading up to the rest of the hotel. At least they won't be falling through it. Six skeletons and weak stairs is not a good combination. He knows that from firsthand experience.

Walking over to a glass table, Dust swipes a hand it and jumps back, knocking into Nightmare, who catches him by the shoulders. He takes Dust's hand in his own and examines it for any injuries. There's nothing, just a thick coating of dust on it. What is it with this town and never cleaning their furniture? 

"God, it's so fucking dusty in here! Maybe I  _ would _ rather sleep in the woods," Dust says, pushing away from Nightmare. "And why is there no one here either?! It's like this is a fucking ghost town!" He falters at his own words, shrinking in on himself as he takes a seat on the floor. Nightmare wants to comfort him, but now is not the time. He would shove him off in a soulbeat. 

“Oh look at that, Dust complaining about dust. How ironic,” Killer jeers, snickering to himself.

"Dust, please. Language. And Killer, leave him alone." Dust gives Horror the middle finger before wrapping his arms around himself in a mock hug. It's painfully obvious that Dust doesn't like it here, but he'll have to sacrifice his comfort if he wants a place to rest. None of them ever really get a chance to relax, and though this isn't exactly a relaxing place, it's still somewhere to sleep. He'll let Dust pick where they go tomorrow as an apology. 

"I know this isn't ideal for any of us, but this is probably the only hotel in town. Besides, it's only for one night. We can leave first thing in the morning." Everyone grumbles muted complaints but they don't say anything against him. Dust just pouts from his place on the floor. 

Cross walks over to what appears to be the main counter, and gives the small golden bell on it a sharp ring. Crickets chirping fills the room, but not even the faintest sounds of footsteps can be heard. A repeat of the diner. Cue the mysterious host appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello, dears." Yup, there she is. They're all prepared for the surprise this time, though Nightmare tenses. Something about this woman feels  _ off. _ Even more off than the diner guy. He almost... can't feel her aura. Ink is the only one who has ever managed to evade Nightmare's aura reading. Though it doesn't feel the same as that. She's not empty like Ink is. Just faint. Like the last of the embers that keep a fire going, while all around him, the auras of his partners burn bright and passionate, bringing that warm feeling back to his soul. Behind him, his tentacles twist and curl, ready to protect or fight. Despite this vacation, they all can't help but to be a little on edge with any potential threat. 

"Welcome to the Dull Creek Inn, my dear travellers. I'll show you to your rooms now. Oh, and you can call me Kari." Kari walks through the gathered skeletons, completely ignoring their fighting positions. They all glance at one another, but figuring rest waits for them, they follow her, dragging their luggage behind them. It’s probably not that necessary considering they won’t be here for long, but it’s better than leaving it in the car to get stolen, or worse. 

Dust brings up the rear, glaring at the floor like it's personally wronged him. He's a lot like Error in that way. Both of them have a very signature grumpiness. 

No one speaks as they are lead down a series of hallways, all decorated exactly the same. Thirteen doors line each hall, with one of the doors always being black in color while the rest are a deep red. From the looks of it, the black doors are also the only ones with locks. Wall lights made of stained glass paint the floors in an array of colors, creating a kaleidoscope of patterns. Dust occasionally mumbles a snarky comment, to which he is met by a punch and a glare from Horror. Nightmare smiles at the banter, though keeps his eyes carefully trained on Kari. He still doesn't feel right about her.    
  
While they walk, Nightmare can’t help but feel as if he’s being watched. Of course, the hotel is empty apart from them, but he feels  _ something _ looking at him. There’s a strangely familiar scent in the air too. Blood and pine mixed together. It reminds him of something, but he can’t quite figure out what. And why any hotel would smell like  _ blood  _ is beyond him. 

The emotions of the rest of the skeletons fluctuate greatly while they’re lead through the hotel. Cross remains mostly unbothered, though the tiniest hint of guilty remembrance snakes it’s way through. Killer occasionally stops and stares at nothing, but other than that, he remains emotionless as usual, his soul flickering brightly. Horror is undaunted, the only one who’s actually calm. Error, though it’s a bit hard to read him, is restless. Tired. And a little scared too. He looks around warily at all the walls. And Dust… well, he’s not having a good time. 

After walking through a countless maze of halls, Dust finally speaks up. "Hey, old lady, are we almost there yet? This is taking too long! I just want some fucking sleep!" Horror punches him harder this time. Kari only smiles at Dust, entirely ignoring his little outburst. Dust rubs the spot where Horror punched him, glaring at the floor again. 

"Actually," Kari says, stopping in front of a row of doors, "We're here." Dust glances up, relief sparking around him. Maybe fatigue wasn't the only thing bothering him during their walk. Maybe he's suspicious of Kari too. Or maybe he's just tired of Horror hitting him. "I'll leave you to it." Kari passes out keys and starts back the way they came without another word. 

The keys are strange, nothing like a usual hotel keycard. They're actual keys, cold and metal. Silver, like the rest of the furniture downstairs. At least the "hotel" has a nice aesthetic going for it. Nightmare would still much prefer his usual resorts over this though. 

Keys in hand, everyone goes for a different door. Cross goes to the farthest on the left, which notably has a large "X" on it. Killer goes to the farthest on the right, with an image of a knife carved into it. Nightmare is drawn to a door in the middle, marked with an apple. He shudders as memories of corruption and darkness and pain race through his mind. He's not the biggest fan of apples.

Similarly to the diner, it seems as if the rooms are made for them. The carvings on the doors are just too obvious. It can’t be a coincidence. The knife for Killer. The ‘X’ for Cross. The apple for Nightmare. All too specific to be anything but purposeful. The other doors they passed didn’t even  _ have  _ carvings. This place is definitely strange.   
  
Decidedly ignoring the gut feeling he has that he should leave, Nightmare turns the key in the lock and enters his room. He gives one last glance to Error and Dust, who are still outside their own rooms, before closing the door behind him.

It's eerily quiet inside, even the chirping crickets apparently gone silent. Everything is immaculate too. Bed made, furniture dusted, carpet bare of any stains. Even the lights don't flicker like they seem to everywhere else. There's something that feels wrong about it. Though maybe it's just the fatigue getting to his head. Maybe it’s that he’s not used to sleeping in any place besides his home. Maybe it's ghosts messing him, but he really doesn't care anymore. He just wants to sleep. 

He tosses his bag onto the floor, only half caring to get his pajamas on. He leaves his hoodie on, changing into a pair of silk pants that rub against his bones in just the right ways. Silk really does have a nice feeling to it. He still prefers his signature hoodie though.    
  


Sleepiness seems to weigh him down further the longer he stays standing, so Nightmare kicks off his shoes and flops down on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his head in light circles against his hood, he rolls to be in a more comfortable position. 

As Nightmare fully lies down on the surprisingly soft bed, a lingering thought bothers him. He should check on his boys. Make sure they're ok. Make sure they  _ actually _ go to sleep. Several of them have a nasty habit of never resting. It's hypocritical of him to say anything about it, considering he’s the same way, but it's his job to look after them. Well technically his job is managing a bookstore, but he considers it his duty to watch them anyway. Gods only know what would happen to them if he didn't. 

His mind nags him, telling him to "go, go, GO!" make sure everything is okay. But by now his legs are lead, his eyes are heavy, and he's practically sinking into the bed. He couldn't get up if he tried. His usually summoned tentacles are gone too, leaving him feeling bare. He snuggles under the blankets as a comfort, warmth embracing him. Stars, when has he ever felt this tired? Under Dream's influence? Dream brings back bittersweet memories, and Nightmare finds himself hugging the blankets tighter. His eyes flutter closed, and the last thing he sees before sleep claims him is himself, rid of his corruption. If only.

Nightmare wakes to a thump. His eye shoots open, though he doesn't summon his tentacles. It's most likely just one of the boys fooling around. But then the thump is followed by a screech. Like metal grinding against metal. If Nightmare had ears, he would be covering them. The screech is followed by  _ several _ thumps, which stop right outside his door. He knows it's locked, but he still shivers. He waits with bated breath for someone, or something, to burst in, but nothing does. It's silent again. As if nothing had ever happened in the first place. 

"Strange..." Nightmare mutters to himself, burying himself in his blankets again. He doesn't worry about it too much. Weirder things have happened. And sure, maybe the thought of someone waiting outside his door is a little unsettling, but he's not going to let that come between him and his very precious sleep. 

Just as Nightmare finds himself drifting off again, a knock at his door jolts him awake. He props himself up and stares at it. Only minutes after the last noises outside his room, he doesn't particularly want to open it. He's certainly not scared. He's just... cautious. And it would be so much easier to ignore it and go back to sleep. His pillow calls him, willing him to rest. But the knock sounds again, this time with a whisper too. 

"Boss, can I... can I come in? Please…?" So it's just Dust. He lets out a little breath of relief, and, much to his body's disapproval, gets out of bed. He misses it already. But Dust is more important in this moment.

When he opens the door, Dust immediately goes to hide behind him. It almost knocks him off his feet. He simply stares at the skeleton as Dust clutches Nightmare's hoodie. Is he... running away from something? Taking his eyes off of Dust for a second, he peers into the hallway. There's nothing there. Glaring into the empty darkness, he closes the door. Somehow he doesn't believe that there's nothing out there. 

Silent except for the padding of his feet on the carpet, Nightmare leads Dust over to his bed. They sit in silence together with only the sounds of Dust's heavy breathing, before the full force of Dust's emotions come crashing down on him. Fear. Raw and powerful and crackling fear. It fills Nightmare's head, making him dizzy. He's never felt such a strong emotion from Dust. He hardly ever feels  _ anything _ from him. 

"Dust...what's wrong?" He asks, careful to keep his voice soft and low. He doesn't want to scare him any more than he already is. 

"I... I don't.... no!" Dust nearly shouts the last part, burying his face in his arms. He's shaking,  _ crying, _ Nightmare realizes. He's never seen Dust cry either. 

As much as Nightmare is a being of negativity, he can't let one of his own suffer like this. Hoping to lessen Dust's fear, he absorbs some of it himself, feeling it run through him with a chill. Fear has always been the most unpleasant of feelings for Nightmare. He enjoys instilling it in others, having creatures cower beneath him, but to experience it himself is something entirely else. It's natural that he doesn't want those he cares about to feel it either. Dust isn't fragile. But he doesn't deserve to feel like this.

Absorbing some of his fear helps Dust calm down a bit, but it doesn't really fix anything. Even Nightmare knows that there are certain things you can't solve just by manipulating emotions. As easy as that would be, it's a toxic notion. Some things require patience. Understanding. Care. Nightmare isn't very good at any of those things, he's not his brother afterall, but he can still try. 

"Dust. I need you to tell me what's wrong." He tries to be firm but gentle. It doesn't quite come out the way he'd hoped, sounding more like a demand than anything. 

"I can't... I'm sorry... so, so, so, so sorry..." As Dust breaks down into more sobs, Nightmare tentatively wraps an arm around him. He feels Dust stiffen, his crying paused, but he's right back at it a second later, almost leaning into Nightmare's touch. It feels strange, being this close to someone again. Not a bad strange. A good kind of strange. It reignites that warm feeling in his soul again. It washes away his fear, replacing it with something different. Something new. Something Nightmare has never felt before. 

Without even meaning to, he pushes Dust's fear away too. Though not quite gone, it's dulled now. Dust sniffles, leaning all the way into Nightmare's touch now. They don't say anything for a few minutes. Nightmare lets Dust calm down, and Dust lets Nightmare hold him. Nightmare almost protests when Dust scoots away. 

"Sorry..." He doesn't meet Nightmare's eyes. Something about that makes Nightmare hurt. His boys shouldn't be afraid to be vulnerable around him. Especially not with emotions. He's a being  _ made _ for dealing with these things. And he wants to help them. He doesn't really know how, but he wants to be there for them.

"Hush, it's alright." This time, Dust does meet his eyes, something sparkling in those- actually really pretty, how had he not noticed them before? -eyelights of his. He gives the faintest smile, though it's more sad than anything. He's still scared, though not of the same thing he was before. This is a different kind of fear that Nightmare has felt too many times. Fear of being alone.

"Would you like to stay with me for the night?" Dust's eyes widen at his proposal, tears starting anew, though these ones are a different kind. Almost happy. Relieved at the very least. He doesn't give an answer, but Nightmare doesn't really need one. He can tell in the way Dust hugs him tight, and in the way he mumbles incoherent "thank you's" into his hoodie. Nightmare's face lights up the room in a cyan blush, but he blames it on the heat of Dust's body against his. The warm feeling in his soul has nothing to do with it. 

Gently pushing Dust off of him, Nightmare moves so that he and Dust can both lie down. Of course, this hotel isn't a resort, and the beds are relatively small, so Nightmare finds Dust a bit too close for comfort. This isn't about him though. This is about  _ Dust's _ comfort. And if cuddling a bit will make Dust feel better, than so be it. 

Both settle into their positions on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other. Dust is clearly still crying, but Nightmare doesn't mention it. He doesn't mention how Dust flinches at every little sound either. He wants to pry, to know what is making Dust so jumpy so that he can destroy it, but he doesn't. He has to be patient. If Dust wants to talk about it, he will. 

"Y'know, I was right about this place. It really does suck," Dust laughs. Has Nightmare ever heard Dust laugh? Because he never wants to stop hearing it now. It means Dust is happy. And that's all he wants. For his gang to be happy. Even if that means they have to leave him... he shakes the thought away before his emotions can affect Dust's. They're not going to leave. Not like Dream did.

He blames it on the fatigue, the way his mind wanders back to his childhood. With Dream. Before everything with the corruption. Before the abuse, before he and Dream drifted apart. He still remembers how it felt. To be loved, and to love someone back. It was nice. He wouldn't change the way things went though. He likes where he is now. With Dust. With all of his gang. He'd never tell them that, but he's glad they're here. Nightmare's never been good by himself. 

Bringing himself back to the present, Nightmare clutches the sheets a little tighter. He doesn't like letting his mind wander. He doesn't like reminiscing about the past. He doesn't like being happy. It hurts him. It's weird and unfamiliar and his soul twists at the very thought of ever truly feeling like that. That's Dream's thing. Not his. Tears almost start to fall, but they're stopped by another noise outside his door. 

Scratching. If Dust was smiling before, he's not now. Now, he's trembling, his fear returning. With his back to the door, he must be feeling awfully exposed. Nightmare summons a tentacle and uses it to drag Dust close to him, wrapping a protective arm around him. He needs Dust, and he wants him to feel safe. The group wouldn't function the same without him. That's the only reason he's doing this. The only reason at all.

Nightmare growls as the scratching persists. Soon, the doorknob starts to jiggle too. Against him, Dust digs his fingers into his ribcage, almost painfully. He lets out a quiet whimper, and Nightmare shushes him. With a shaking hand, he strokes Dust's skull in soothing circles. It's what Dream used to do with him. It’s what helps calm Nightmare down too. Hopefully it helps. If Dust's pleased sigh is anything to go by, it does. 

Much to Nightmare's growing anger, the noises outside still don't stop, even having the audacity to get louder. Maybe this place actually is haunted. If it is, he's going to kick these ghosts' asses for disturbing him and scaring Dust. 

Nightmare pauses his movements, eye widening. It's only now occurred to him why Dust is so afraid.  _ Ghosts. _ Ghosts like the ghost of his brother that haunts him, taunts him, telling him all sorts of terrible things. It's the one thing Dust has ever opened up to him about. They made the ghost go away, but these strange happenings have probably reminded Dust of that. Of  _ him. _

"It's alright, Dust. He's not here. He can't hurt you," he whispers, and Dust lets out a muffled sob at his words. His claws still clutch him tightly, threatening to rob him of the breath he doesn't really need. Nightmare continues to rub gentle circles on his skull as he calms down.

The scratching is gone now, only the sound of his and Dust's breathing filling the room. The crickets are back too, he notes, hearing them chirp outside. It's a calming sound, one that almost lulls him into sleep, but he snaps out of it at the last second. He needs Dust to sleep first. Dust's aura is mostly calm now, and Nightmare can feel him starting to slip into a deep sleep. He's just still a little on edge. Stopping his head rubs to instead hug Dust close to his chest, Nightmare starts to hum a soft lullaby. Something Dream used to sing on certain nights. He doesn't remember the lyrics, if he ever knew them. But the melody comes easily to mind, and easier to heart. Soon, he finds himself drifting off too, Dust still held tightly in his arms.

"Um... boss? Can you let go of me?" Nightmare grumbles, blearily blinking his eye open. He immediately closes it again as sunlight burns in his face, groaning. The lack of curtains in this place is truly disdainful. 

There’s a warmth next to Nightmare that he doesn’t want to let go of. So, he doesn’t. He snuggles into it deeper, savoring the feeling. If he had his tentacles summoned, they would be twitching happily behind him. 

Wait, why is there something next to him??

Suddenly registering the words said to him, he bolts up, letting go of the body he was previously clinging to. His vision is still a little blurry from sleep, but he can tell that it's Dust. Why would Dust be... did they... do something? Dust doesn't seem like the type though. And they're both wearing clothes. Stars, he hopes they didn't do anything. That would certainly make for an awkward situation. 

Struggling to keep his face passive, he tries to remember the events of last night. Strange noises. Dust's fear. Holding him... it all comes back in a rush, and along with it comes a bolt of heat that paints his face in a blush. Of all the things to blush about... cuddling with Dust makes him heat up like a candle while the thought of them having a one night stand barely even makes him blink. 

Nightmare is never himself when he's tired, and it appears last night he was particularly out of it. He’s always there to protect his gang, but he’s never… comforted any of them. They’re his servants, or at least they’re supposed to be. He doesn’t have to care about their feelings. But he does. And that scares him a little. 

Dust yawns as he stretches, collapsing onto the pillows with a sleepy smile. Is he okay with this? Normally Nightmare's constant aura of negativity would drive anyone from him. Last night was a rare exception since he had been maintaining it. But he isn't now. Letting his emotions run wild as usual, rage and violence burning in his corrupted soul. Dust doesn't even seem fazed by it. For some reason, that makes him blush even brighter. He's lucky the corruption coating him mostly covers it. How embarrassing it would be to  _ blush _ in front of one of his subordinates.

"Sorry for waking you, but you were kinda crushing me so... y'know," Dust laughs. It's less a happy laugh and more a nervous one, but it's music to Nightmare's nonexistent ears nonetheless. He finds himself smiling, a rare treat. The look on Dust's face says that he's never seen him do that before. But here, in the morning sun, together, he feels comfortable enough to. It's the first time he's felt truly at ease in a long while. 

He and Dust just stare at each other for a while. A minute, two minutes, maybe more. Taking each other in. He's spent years with Dust and the rest of the gang, but he's never  _ really _ looked at any of them. He's never gotten to know them. The fact that he now wants to do so now confuses him. Whatever he's feeling, it's something even he doesn't know how to process. 

"It's alright. I suppose I should apologize for crushing you then." Dust chuckles at that, and Nightmare smiles just a bit wider. But the fun must end. They have to leave. And Nightmare will go back to being the odd one out as the rest of the gang smiles and laughs with each other. As things have always been. "We should probably leave now," he says, smile now gone. Dust looks away from him, almost disappointment rolling off of his aura.

"Yeah... guess we got places to be. Don't think any of us wanna stay here any longer either." 

"Yes, I for one have had enough of this low class living. I'm taking us to a resort next. Somewhere me and..." he trails off, not wanting to mention Dream. It's always weird to bring him up around the gang. "...somewhere I used to go." Dust gives him a look of intrigue. Nightmare promised himself he'd let Dust pick the next place they visit, but things are weird now. He doesn't want it to seem like he's giving Dust special attention. And he  _ especially _ doesn't want Dust to know that he maybe actually kind of cares about what he thinks. 

Nightmare pushes himself off the bed, groaning again. It's far too early for this, the sun only a little over the horizon, but there's nothing he can do about it. Well, maybe he can make Horror drive instead. A nap in the car sounds quite nice right about now. 

Focusing his magic, Nightmare summons his tentacles, their familiarity wrapping around him like a blanket. He always feels weird without them. He uses one to grab his bag, the others helping to shove anything else he has in with his other things. He doesn’t bother changing back into normal pants. His pajamas look like regular clothes anyway.

Making his way to the door, he's stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt. He looks back at Dust, and is surprised to find him blushing. 

"Thank you. For last night," he says, offering Nightmare another soft smile. And oh, how his soul pounds at that. Not just his smile, but his words too. Thanking him... well that's never really something he's heard before. At least not in such an... intimate setting.

He wants to say something back, he really does, but he can't seem to form the words. Everything he comes up with sounds wrong. The easiest thing to say would be "don't get used to it," but that's needlessly rude. It would push Dust away. That would probably be better for both of them but he can't do it. He doesn't want to. He wants to stay close, like how they were last night. He settles for something he thinks is good, and tries not to overthink it. When did he start overthinking things? 

"Yes, I'm always happy to provide. I'm just glad you're okay now." Dust smiles, letting go of his shirt and getting up to follow him. A faint purple still dusts his cheeks, and Nightmare is much the same, cyan cheeks still glowing faintly. 

They walk out into the hall together. A big mistake. 

They freeze as they lock eyes with Error. Error freezes too, mid-bite into a chocolate bar he either stole or saved from the diner yesterday, He stares at them, slight confusion clear in the way his eyes widen. It doesn't stay, quickly going back to his normal expression of disinterest. He finishes the rest of chocolate in one bite, and throws the wrapper behind him. Crossing his arms, he levels them with a pointed gaze. 

"You two fuck or something?" Nightmare sputters at Error's bluntness, not even knowing what to say. Dust seems just as surprised as he is, blush glowing brighter. Nightmare's sure that his own blush is now visible too, even beneath the tar.

Killer pops his head out of his room with a curious grin. "Oooo, did Dust and the boss get a bit frisky last night?" Nightmare is at a complete loss for words now. Of all the audacious things to accuse him of. And the absolute  _ audacity _ of Nightmare to be  _ flustered _ by their words. He's embarrassed, more so by the fact that he can't come up with a witty response like usual than the actual accusation. Such things usually don't bother him. So why does it now? 

As the silence between them grows, Killer’s grin only widens. He should say something,  _ anything _ , but he doesn’t quite know  _ what.  _ How does one respond to such a thing?

Nightmare is surprised when Dust speaks up before him. "No one did any fucking! Killer, shut your mouth, and Error..." he pauses, choosing his words carefully. Error isn't one to be insulted. "... just go back to your chocolate." 

When neither move, Nightmare finally finds his voice and says, "What he said. Gather the others and meet downstairs. And don't even  _ think _ about bringing this up again." He sounds harsher than he means to be, but sometimes a good scolding is all he needs to shut them up. And hopefully they will. He doesn't want gossip about him and Dust to travel through the group. 

Error shrugs and pulls another chocolate bar out of his coat, while Killer pouts and retreats back into his room. 

Now with just him, Error, and Dust in the hall, the silence that follows is awkward. Error seems perfectly content to just munch on his chocolate, but the previous conversation has left Nightmare- and Dust, judging by his emotions -feeling weird. He's once again at a loss for words.

Luckily, Cross pops out of his room soon after Killer leaves, making things a little less awkward. At least Cross doesn't think he and Dust did...  _ that. _

"So-" Cross breaks his sentence with a yawn, going to lean against the wall beside Nightmare, "-we headin' out soon?" If Nightmare is being honest, which he always is, Cross looks terrible. Nightmare can easily recognize the signs of insomnia, considering all the time he's spent staring at his own tired state in the mirror. Cross must not have slept well. Perhaps the noises kept him up too. 

Instead of answering Cross' question, Nightmare asks something of his own. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Cross narrows his eyes, a slight tone of suspicion permeating his aura. Nightmare knows that Cross doesn't like him prying, but he's really just wondering. He and Cross have never been on the best of terms, but even so, it hurts that Cross doesn't even trust him enough to tell him how well he slept. 

"Yeah, not really, but whatever. Are we leaving or not?" Cross suddenly looks a lot more tense. Behind him, Nightmare's tentacles droop ever so slightly, along with his mood. 

"Yes, we are. Killer  _ should _ be getting Horror, so the rest of us can head down now. If you'd like." He adds the last part in hopes of appearing somewhat nicer, but it does little to ease the stiff way in which Cross holds himself now. 

The four of them start down the maze of halls, Dust and Nightmare walking side by side. Occasionally their hands brush, causing Nightmare to have to hide his blush in his hoodie. Cross gives them a few odd looks from where he walks in front of them, but luckily doesn’t say anything. Nightmare would rather skewer himself on his own tentacle than talk about that again.

They blindly follow Error, none of them actually paying attention to where they’re going. But every time they seem lost, they come across a familiar stain on the carpet or intricate spider web, and they’re back on track again. How anyone navigates this hotel is a complete mystery. Killer is lucky to have Horror with him, otherwise he’d surely be lost forever.   
  


It’s a long walk back to the lobby, and Nightmare almost falls back asleep a few times. When they finally come across the polished staircase, everyone sighs in relief. Now all that’s left to do is wait for Killer and Horror. Preferably in the car. The dusty lounge chairs don’t really appeal to Nightmare. 

Nightmare startles a bit as he notices Kari behind the lobby counter, just staring at them. Cross must notice her too, if his defensive stance is anything to go by. Well, more defensive than usual. 

Kari gives a crooked smile, as if she knows something they don’t, and says, “Good morning dears! I trust you all slept well. The Dull Creek Inn is known for its comfort after all.” Somehow Nightmare doubts that. It doesn’t even look like anyone’s stayed here in  _ years _ . This place probably should’ve been shut down for health code violations a long time ago. There are far too many red stains on the carpet to be considered normal.

“Uh, yeah, we did,” Cross says, sliding in front of the rest of them. Without Horror here, he’s the tallest, and undoubtedly feels the need to protect them all, even though Nightmare could easily have Cross on his hands and knees in about 3 seconds. He tries not to think about that image.

Hearing Killer’s tell-tale skipping somewhere nearby, Cross starts to slowly back them all towards the door. “We’ll just be going now…” he says, an edge to his voice. Kari still stares and smiles, apparently completely content to let them leave without paying. And if she thinks Horror and Killer are going to pay… well she’s  _ dead _ wrong, pun intended.

Cross’ frankly freakishly long arms push them all, minus Error who’s already outside, out the doors just as Killer and Horror round the corner upstairs. Seeing them in such a position, Killer simply teleports to the rest of the group, leaving Horror behind. The only one of them who can’t teleport, he seems rather irked that Killer didn’t just take him with him. But no one in their right mind would mess with Horror, even someone as seemingly crazy as Kari, so he soon joins the rest of them outside. A light punch to Killer’s skull, and they begin to pile into the car. 

Error once again settles on top of the roof with a boost from Nightmare’s tentacles, and Dust crams himself into the driver seat before Nightmare can even blink. He’s about to protest but hey, he didn’t even wanna drive in the first place. The protesting begins when he’s shoved into the back seat with Killer and Cross. In the  _ middle  _ seat. 

“Don’t you think it would make much more sense for, oh I don’t know,  _ me  _ to be in the passenger’ seat? Or  _ anywhere  _ else??” he says, flinching away from Killer and inadvertently ending up halfway in Cross’ lap. They stare at each other for a few seconds before blushing and looking away. But at least Cross’ lap is better than being pressed up against Killer.

“Sorry boss, first come, first serve,” Dust laughs, pulling out of the “hotel” parking lot. Nightmare has only seen Dust drive once, but it was not a fun experience. This should be fun…

Despite Dust’s shaky driving, Nightmare finds himself falling asleep against Cross’ warm jacket. Why is Cross so warm? It feels nice against his own constantly freezing body, but it’s strange. Ignoring that, and the fact that he neglected to give Dust any directions to where they were supposed to be going, Nightmare closes his eyes. He deserves some fucking rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is like 12 pages long so i got kinda lazy towards the end but i hope y'all still enjoyed it!


End file.
